(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for forming leading edge portion of an airfoil portion of a turbine engine component and a turbine engine component formed thereby.
(2) Prior Art
Airfoil leading edge cooling is critical as there are considerable amounts of oxidation distress observed in almost all operating airfoil portions of turbine engine components. While leading edge cooling is known in the art, a better leading edge cooling scheme is desirable—particularly one which reduces the amount of distress seen in the operating airfoil portions.